The tiniest intruder
by monkeygirl77
Summary: This is how the Avengers meet Tony's little frind Harley. **reference to Iron man 3** rated t cause im a worry wart!


So I saw the promo for Iron Man 3. And I feel in love with Harley (the little boy tony meets)! I don't really know what goes down between them or really anything about Harley except that he's 11 and his dad bailed on him when he was a baby. So I don't know if this really counts as spoilers... BUt hey if you want it to than spoilers ahead!

* * *

About a month after Tony had fought with the Mandarin, and won, The Avengers were officially assembled. Fury had told them to stay in this large mansion together. He had said that he didn't want to have to look all over the globe for them (again) but everyone else was pretty sure that he didn't want anything to happen, considering they were more powerful together. Things were pretty normal considering it was a house that held a bunch of superheroes. Tony still had some night tremors but come on, who wouldn't have nightmares after fighting aliens and then a villainous group who blew up your old house and try to take your girlfriend. He even talked about a little boy he met. His name was Harley. Apparently he was kind of a orphan. well his mom worked long hours and was barely ever there and his dad had walked out when he was little. Everyone seemed to like the kid, especially Tony. In the time they had been together he had really come to care for the kid, sure he could be a handful but what kid his age with his smarts wasn't

However nobody could really say that they saw this coming. It was a Friday around eight or so after dinner. Everyone was content and had just sat down to watch a movie when there was a knock at the door. Nobody really thought much of it and didn't bother to go take a look or try to answer the door. Until Jarvis.

"Sir there has been a breach. I have scanned the intruder and he is an 11 year old male with brown blonde hair."

Barton was the first to jump up. He grabbed his bow and ran out of the room calling over his shoulder something about checking the most upper levels. Then the others. They all took different areas to search for the intruder. With no suck luck. Until they heard Clint yell and a thud, then foot steps running around. Everyone ran in the direction of the noise. Before they got close enough Clint came running out of the room down the hall, in front of him was the eleven year old intruder.

Harley didn't even see where he was running. All he knew was that he was not supposed to get caught when he broke into people's houses (not that he did it often). He was so distracted he didn't see the man in front of him. But he did feel it when he ran into him and bounced back and fell on the floor. Then the man reached down and pulled him back to his feet. But what really got him was when the man ruffled his hair.

"Hey squirt. What are _you _doing in _New York_? NO a better question is how did you break in to the house no even better, Why did you break into the house?"

Harley looked up at the man sheepishly. He knew that voice, not only that, there was only one person who ruffled his hair and got away with it.

"Haha hey Tony... Hows it going?"

Tony rolled his eyes and grabbed onto his shoulders, spinning him around he introduced him the rest of the Avengers. Then he excused them and guided him down the hall towards his quarters. Once they were there he pushed Harley down on the bed and stood in front of him with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Harley, not that I'm not happy to see you because I am, but why are you here?"

Harley looked down at his hands then back up at Tony.

"Well my mom kicked me out saying that I was costing too much to take care of. And I remembered you saying something about New York... So here I am"

To say Tony was in shock would be putting it lightly. What kind of parent kicks their eleven year old kid out of the house and pretty much abandons them on their own. Let alone someone as cute as Harley. He was a handful at the best times but that was no reason to kick him out. Even he, the kicked back, carefree kind of guy wouldn't stand for that.

"Look Harls I don't want you to stay by yourself on the streets. Your young and it's too dangerous. You'll just stay here then."

Tony reached over and ruffled his hair again, causing Harley to look up at him.

"But..."

Tony grabbed him again and pulled him to his feet, leading him down the hall towards the spare bedrooms on his level.

"No no buts. Your staying here. Come on lets find you a room"

Harley couldn't really argue with the man who had just filled in as his father. Besides even if he wanted to it would all be in futile, he couldn't even get away. Tony had a strong grip when he wanted to.

* * *

SOOO tell me what you thought! Should I keep going or make it a oneshot?


End file.
